Such round blanks that consist of at least two-part or also three-part round blanks are used, for example, for stamping coins, medals or the like consisting of several metallic materials. In the case of three-part or also multi-part round blanks, a ring-shaped round blank core is inserted in the outermost round blank ring that, in turn, again represents a round blank ring relative to the round blank core that is to be inserted therein. The terms “round blank core” and “round blank ring” are meant to refer to the two adjoining round blank parts that are nested in each other.
The insertion of a round blank core in the round blank ring is easy if both the hole in the round blank ring and the outside contour of the round blank core are circular. However, if these contours deviate from the circular form, it is necessary, on the one hand, that the hole center and the round blank center be in substantial alignment and, on the other hand, that the insertion become possible at all. A twisting of one of the two round blank parts in circumferential direction, as well as a relative shifting of the two round blanks, can lead to disruptions of the embossing process and block feeding of the round blanks to the embossing press.
Publication DE 33 39 387 A1 discloses a device for feeding non-round blanks to the tool of an embossing press. During the transport of the blanks by means of a transport device said blanks slide along guide paths and thus orient themselves in circumferential direction. The insertion of circular cores into a non-circular ring is not described.
The feeding of round blank cores in circular holes of blanks is described, for example in publications DE 100 57 000 A1, DE 198 41 622 A1 or DE 100 44 669 A1. However, these do not contain any indication anywhere how non-round cores could be inserted in non-round holes.